Evidence of Love
by XxEnnisXJackxX
Summary: SethSummer I just wanted to show thier sensitive sides! Its Summer and Annas feelings about Seth! Reviewing is good for your health, I'd appriciate flames, thats how desperate I am! RR. Chapter 2 up!
1. Summers pov

Disclaimer- I own nothing, although I would love to own Seth, and maybe Ryan!!  
  
Summery-just some fluff about Seth, summer and Anna even though I don't like Anna!! I just wanted to show their sensitive sides!  
  
Summers pov.  
  
No matter how many times I remind myself that I don't love you I know I'm wrong. Every morning I wake up alone secretly wishing that you're here next to me.  
  
I think about you as I gather my things for school and I slowly shower knowing that you are doing the same. As I apply my make-up I see your face in the mirror and I get angry at you cursing you for making me this wreck, for haunting me and taking over my mind but then I feel an even stronger emotion and I know that if you leave now I will have nothing to live for and that I will become miserable!  
  
All I live for is you. Knowing that that smile you give me at lunch is the smile I wait for all morning and for the rest of the afternoon, evening and night tomorrows smile is all I can think about.  
  
But there is something missing. For the past month I have fallen deeper than I thought was possible in love with you, and I hate you for making me fall for you because I know that if my friends know I feel this way they may never talk to me again, and I hate you for taking over my mind with your chocolate curls, your amazing laugh and that smile you give me every day.  
  
I know that when you think of your future you see me instead of Anna, and when you make love to her you see my face and I know that every day you think the same as me and feel the same as me.  
  
I know that you want me as much as I want you I know that you need me as much as I need you And I know that every day you wish to be by my side and to hold my hand but I wouldn't let you because I was scared of losing my friends, but not anymore, because I know that whatever happens you'll never leave me and the next time I see you I shall tell you all of this.  
  
There you go! Please tell me what you think; I'm not very hopeful about this story! Should I continue??!! 


	2. Anna's pov

Disclaimer: I am nothing; I own nothing except this computer!!  
  
Summery: just some romance stuff about Seth, Summer and Anna! It is a SethSummer story coz I hate Anna, but I put her in for some excitement!  
  
Thanks to Dawn, S and Sarah!!  
  
Anna's pov.  
  
I know he doesn't love me, he loves her and I know that deep down she feels the same about him. Not every one can see the emotion in her face when she sees him, but she knows its there and I can see the love in her eyes when she looks at him.  
  
But as long as she doesn't let him into her heart, Seth cannot leave me. I don't care if he's in love with someone else.  
  
He's good to me, he cares.  
  
I know he wants her, when we make love he calls me by her name and pictures her face but I love him and I cant live without him.  
  
He sees her every day but he still stays by my side, we walk hand in hand past her and I can see the hurt and jealousy in her eyes and I feel satisfied.  
  
I know that if he leaves me I will break, he is the thing I wait all night for and when we part its like someone is tearing out my heart.  
  
I know he doesn't feel the same way but he's here, he's with me and as long as Summer doesn't open her heart and tell him how she feels he's mine and he'll never leave me.  
  
Please please please review so I know that people are enjoying it, and tell me what you think!! 


	3. Seth's Pov

Seth's Pov

Disclaimer: I am nothing, I own noting except this computer, which is situated under a bus shelter next to my bed, (the floor)

Summery: Seth's pov this time. By the way just wanna make this clear this is a Seth and Summer fanfic!

Reviewer notes at the bottom!

* * *

Why am I even with Anna!

Surely she knows, I know…and I should think everyone else would know by now that I don't love her, that I don't even like her…

Sometimes I judge her, why the hell is she still with me? It's not like I haven't dropped hints that I don't want to be with her, but will she let go…NO!

You're probably wondering now why don't I dump her, believe me most of the time I spend with her I end up wanting to do more to her than just dump her!

However, as long as I'm with her I am one up against Summer. I have something Summer doesn't. The only good thing that comes out of mine and Anna's relationship, I have ammunition.

God, Summer.

Amazing,

Wonderful,

Beautiful,

Amusing…I could go on and on.

I bet now your thinking why don't I just ask her out, I already tried, countless amount of times and her response has always been the same.

'I'm sorry Seth, I just don't feel that way about you!'

Summer had always been great at lying and to many people she would have sounded sincere but I know her better than that. I've realised from all of the times I've asked her out that when she's lying. She starts off by nibbling her bottom lip and when she replies a dimple appears in her left cheek and when she's finished turning me down she tucks her hair behind her ears…her right ear first, then her left. My god, I sound like a stalker.

I know how Summer feels about me, I know how Anna feels about me, Summer knows how I feel about her, Anna knows how I feel about her, Anna knows how summer feels about me and so in conclusion It all depends on what Summer decides to do.

This is the part where I am clueless, sometimes Summer acts as if she is about to declare her love for me right then and there, but other times she acts as if I'm invisible, that I am the geeky nerd she met many years ago. Maybe she'll never tell me the truth, maybe she'll let her desire to be popular overcome her feelings for me…only time will tell I guess. I just have to wait.

* * *

Sorry to end it there…I know it was V-E-R-Y short but I just wanted to end it there…the next chapter will be up soon don't worry and the pov's have ended. Dialogue and description in the next chapter, I promise!

* * *

Notes to my reviewers:

Kitty- I know, I know, so short…I'm sooooooo sorry! The next one will be longer, ill make it so long you'll want it short again.

Not telling- (See above) Thank you! Your reviews mean a lot!

Mclerran- Thank you! I'm following your idea…Seth pov, then dialogue…This is and will always be Seth/Summer…I mean come on! They're perfect together! I LOVE YOU!

Hopelessxlove- Dudey, Thanx

Rupert's kewtie with a brewtie- aww, thanx…and you don't even watch the OC! GO VEGETARIANISM!

Nels6354- Aww, thank you! Please review again!

* * *

Just remember that by reviewing it will lessen the chances of hair-loss!

That's all for now from me then…please please please please…etc…please review!

C ya poodle's…

The future Mrs Ja rule

XxxXxxXxxX


End file.
